Bendita tu luz
by AliceJoziCullen
Summary: Muchas veces no creemos en el amor o simplemente no lo conocemos. Pero cuando llega esa persona no nos importa nada, porque cuando es un amor verdadero solo agradecemos y le decimos, Bendita tu luz que ilumino mi vida para hacerla mejor.


**BENDITA TU LUZ (ONESHOT)**

Sinopsis: Muchas veces no creemos en el amor o simplemente no lo conocemos. Pero cuando llega esa persona no nos importa nada, porque cuando es un amor verdadero solo agradecemos y le decimos, Bendita tu luz que ilumino mi vida para hacerla mejor.

Era un día como otros, la única diferencia era que en este día no despertaba con el hermoso sol de Los Angeles, al contrario, con el más asqueroso y molesto frío, papá había sido transferido a la jefatura de Forcks y como mamá no quería que la "familia se separe" no tuvo mejor idea que traernos a todos por acá.

- Hey Bells, ¡despierta!- a si claro me había olvidado mencionar a mi atolondrada e hiperactiva hermanita menor Alice, solo nos llevábamos por un año pero en madurez 10.

- Alice, enserio quiero dormir.

- Nada de dormir señorita, mamá no tarda en subir y ni siquiera te as vestido. Vamos Bells, te tengo un precioso vestido azul que te quedara perfecto.- había mencionado ¿vestido? ¿Es que acaso el cambio de clima la había afectado o que?

- haber espera ¿vestido?¿Esta loca o me quieres asesinar?

- Uhmm lo primero sí jaja y a lo segundo no, además si murieras ¿quien seria mi muñequita?

- Buen punto. Ya mejor me levanto de una vez y ni creas que me voy a poner ningún vestido ¿ok?

- Pero si no esta tan feo el clima Bells, por favor no seas malita con tu hermana, bueno ok si no quieres vestido no, pero al menos ponte este conjunto.- me rogó señalando el conjunto de blusa melón con la falda marrón que caían a juego.

- No sé Alice…

- Por favor Bells, vamos póntelo mira yo también me pondré algo parecido, claro que algo más con mi estilo jajaja.

- Esta bien Alice, pero solo porque no esta asiendo tanto frío ¿cosa rara no? Pero bueno esta bien, me pondré eso pero porfa no me sigas poniendo tus ojos de cachorrito abandonado.

- ¡Yupiiii! Amo mis ojitos, siempre consiguen lo que quieren jajaja.

- Si pero lastima que no hallan funcionado para quedarnos en Los Angeles.

- Si, tienes razón…bueno lo pasado queda en el pasado y tenemos que pensar que nuestra venida acá será para mejor ¿ok? Todo en mente positiva jajaja.

- Niñas ¿ya están listas?

- Si mamá ya bajamos- Respondimos las dos.

Bajamos a tomar desayuno pero papá ya había salido, axial que solo tomamos un vaso de jugo y nos fuimos.

- Bells ¿lista para ser el centro de atención?- me dijo entrando al aparcamiento del colegio.

- O si claro Alice, me muero de la emoción- le respondí sarcásticamente bajando del auto.

- jajaja no es para tanto Bells, ya veras que nos ira bien- fuimos entrando por la puerta principal cuando una rubia despampanante de hermosos ojos azules se nos acerco.

- Hola ¿son las chicas nuevas no? Va q tonta jaja si no lo fueran ya las hubiera visto antes jaja Hola me llamo Rosalie Hale y a nombre del consejo estudiantil les doy la bienvenida.

- Gracias Rosalie, soy Alice y ella es mi hermana Bella.

- Es un gusto conocerlas chicas, bueno espero que les guste nuestra institución, acá somos muy unidos y todos nos conocemos, si no tienen con quien sentarse a la hora de almuerzo pueden hacerlo conmigo, mi mesa es la del centro, estoy segura que nos llevaremos muy bien- no paresia ser mentirosa, al contrario era muy sincera a pesar de parecer toda una súper modelo no era para nada creída.

- Gracias eres muy amable.- le respondí.

- Bueno entonces las espero en el almuerzo, asta pronto y nos vemos luego.

Fuimos a recoger nuestros horarios, tenia en la primera hora literatura.

- Genial, me toca literatura.

- Que bien por ti, yo tendré que pasarme 3 horas con números y formulas ¿dios por que permitiste que crearan las matemáticas?

- Alice, no te pongas a regañar a Dios por tu enemistad con los números jajaja.

- Si, mejor será que me valla de una vez, hasta pronto hermanita te veo luego.

- Igualmente Ali.

No es por nada pero enserio me encantaba esa materia y más aun que habían escogido como tema mi libro favorito "Cumbres Borrascosas" el maestro me presento y yo estaba "Trágame tierra" afortunadamente me senté en una silla individual así que no tuve que lidiar con la presentación a mi compañero.

Antes de terminar las clase el maestro nos dejo un examen y nos dijo que si lo terminábamos podíamos salir, si claro como si responder unas cuantas preguntas de mi libro favorito fuera tan complicado; lo termine en menos de 10 minutos, ahora me doy cuenta que haber leído esa obra más de 8 veces no fue en vano jajaja, ojala Alice me hubiera visto y así no estaría reclamándome porque me paso todo el día leyendo.

- Sr. Cherton ¿puede salir ya?

- Aun no es el receso Srta. Swan.

- Si pero es que… soy media claustrofóbica ¿usted me entiende no? Además ya termine el examen.

- Bueno esta bien, salga y la veo la próxima semana.

- Gracias.- tome mis cosas y me fui.

¿Por qué rayos se me había ocurrido salir tan pronto? ¿Ahora que aria? Bueno supongo que será buen motivo para conocer el instituto. Había escuchado que tenían una piscina templada, eso seria interesante ya que para el único deporte que era buena era para la natación.

- Si, supongo que iré ver esa piscina y quizás hasta me inscriba.- me dije a mi misma.

Estaba entrando al gimnasio, claro Bella eres tan torpe que ni eres capas de encontrar la bendita piscina. Por fin después de estar dando vueltas y vueltas lo halle, era una enorme piscina, se veía perfecta, además era templada y los estudiantes podían practicar en cualquier momento. Estaba más que entusiasmada con la idea de inscribirme cuando vi a lo lejos, bueno exactamente al centro de la piscina había alguien que estaba ¿ahogándose? No estaba pidiendo ayuda pero ¿Por qué estaba hundido de esa forma? "Vamos Bella, quizás necesita tu ayuda" "¿y si no?" "¿pero que tal si de verdad si se esta ahogando y mientras tu estas asiendo este absurdo monologo interno se esta muriendo?" ¡Reacciona Bella! Bueno luego de estar casi como dos minutos es un absurdo monologo decidí aventarme a la piscina para sacar a esa persona. Nade lo más rápido que pude y pude ver a un joven al fondo del agua, me sumergí lo más profundo que pude y lo jale de la polera, nade y trate de jalarlo con toda mi fuerza, afortunadamente el muchacho estaba bien y nos quedamos un rato flotando sobre el agua, yo estaba quitándome el cabello mojado de la cara porque no veía nada, mientras él estaba de lo más tranquilo, me aleje sin ni siquiera mirarlo, al menos sabia que si nadaba, cuando voltee ni siquiera me dio las gracias y peor aun, se volvió a meter al fondo, aish Bella eres una tonta metiche y encima dices que la metiche siempre es Alice, o no ahora que me doy cuenta, estoy hecha un desastre, Alice me va a asesinar y no solo en forma figurada. Aunque por suerte había traído otro conjunto que estaba en mi casillero.

Luego de casi media hora tratando de arreglarme un poco, fui al comedor donde todos estaban a mitad del receso.

- Hey Bella, estamos acá.- me llamo mi hermana desde la mesa central.

- Lamento la demora pero es que tuve un contratiempo.

- Si ya nos dimos cuenta Bella pero no te preocupes- menciono Rosalie.

- ¿Bella y tu ropa?

- Luego te cuento Alice, ahora lo que menos quiero es acordarme de nada.

- Bueno ok, Bella ¿sabes lo que me acabo de enterar?

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Pues te cuento que Rosalie me acaba de contar que tienen una selección de nado, ¿puedes creerlo? ¿No crees que es genial? Tienes que inscribirte.

- Que bien, definitivamente que lo are ¿Ya comenzaron las inscripciones?

- Si, hoy las acaban de poner en el panel, solo pon tu nombre y vas donde el entrenador, de seguro te selecciona.- me animo Rose, enserio me estaba empezando a caer muy bien.

- Gracias pues entonces ahora mismo voy, ya regreso.- me despedí y fui al panel donde estaban todos los anuncios.

Aun faltaban 10 minutos para que terminara el descanso así que tenia tiempo se sobre para inscribirme y regresar a tiempo para mi nueva clase de Geometría.

Estaba mirando la lista cuando de repente sentí que alguien bajaba de las escaleras, al principio no le tome importancia pero muchas veces se nos ase inevitable voltear, a veces por curiosidad o por el destino, estaba bajando el chico más lindo que había visto en mi vida, cabello revoleteado color cobrizo, que hacia una perfecta combinación con sus hermosos ojos verdes, jamás en mi vida había visto unos ojos más hermosos que esos, pero sobretodo con una inocencia como ellos. Era simplemente único, hey espera un momento ¿se estaba acercando a mí? Pero no, ya hubiera querido que fuera así, simplemente se me acerco pero como si nada se fue, sin ni siquiera mirarme ¿es que tan poca cosa era? O bueno de seguro estaba apurado, no saques conclusiones antes de tiempo Bella; bueno si él no me hablaba era bueno, significaba que no era como el resto de los chicos que me paraban mirando por ser la chica nueva, era interesante y eso me atraía aun más de él.

…

Luego de inscribirme en el grupo de natación fui a buscar a Alice, aun me quedaba un rato sin hacer nada así que la llame al celular.

- Hey Ali, donde estas?

- Hola Bells, estamos afuera en el patio con Rose y Ange, tienes que conocerla de seguro te caerá de maravillas.

- Bueno ok voy para allá.

El camino hacia el patio no era tan lejos, así que llegue muy rápido.

- Hey Bells estamos por acá.- me grito Alice, estaban sentadas bajo un árbol, espera ¿Alice sentada bajo un árbol? ¿Sin temor que su hermoso vestido se malogre? Enserio que el cambio de lugar la había afectado y bastante.

- Hola chicas. Tu debes de Ange ¿no?- dije señalando a la linda chica de lentes que estaba al costado de Rosalie.

- Si, soy Angela pero todos me dicen Ange así que esta bien que me digas así.- me sonrió.

- jajaja ok, ¿me puedo sentar?- les pregunte.

- Pues claro, aun nos quedan 5 minutos y tenemos que aprovechar este soleado día que así no más no hay en este pueblo.- menciono Rosalie de una manera bastante graciosa y dramática.

- Eso es verdad- le siguió Angela

Estábamos conversando sobre lo mucho que a Alice le gustaba la moda y nos íbamos conociendo mejor, éramos tan parecida pero diferentes a la vez, Rose se paresia mucho a Alice con la obsesión a la moda y Angela se paresia mucho a mi por la indiferencia a esta jajajaja, Alice empezó a contarles sobre su dilema con las matemáticas y Angela se ofreció a ayudarla, estábamos conversando cuando en el momento que levante mi mirada lo volví a ver, era el mismo chico de hermosos ojos verdes y el cabello alborotado, estaba en el grupo de chicos que estaban frente a nosotras, no me había dado cuenta que lo había estado mirando durante un buen rato si no hubiera sido porque…

- Hey Bellis ¿Qué estas mirando?- me dijo asiendo que desviara la mirada a otro lado.

- ¿Yo? No, no nada.- le respondí bajando la mirada.

- Uhmmm ¿segura? Haber yo también quiero ver…- ai no cuando Alice se ponía a buscar a alguien con la mirada no era nada disimulada ¿y si se daba cuenta? Waoooo mira a ese rubio que esta al lado de el pelirrojo- dijo señalando al que estaba al lado de mi lindo chico de ojos verdes.

- aaa ¿Quién?- dijo Rosalie volteando para ver de quien se trataba- a él es Jasper Cullen, jaja el que esta a su lado derecho es mi novio Emmet Salvatore y bueno el otro es Edward Cullen.- menciono señalándolo.

- Edward Cullen…-dije sin darme cuenta.

- Si, Edward Cullen es el hermano menor de Jasper pero tiene una dificultad ya que…- pero el timbre del final del receso no la dejo terminar.- bueno otro día te cuento, me tengo que ir volando ya que me toca Geometría y no puedo llegar tarde, vamos Ange- se despidieron y se fueron a sus respectivos salones.

Aun me quedaba la duda sobre lo que estaba apunto de decirme Rose, bueno eso ya no importa la próxima me lo dirá supongo. Mi clase de Historia paso muy rápido y luego de ello me fui a mi primera prueba para ver si me aceptaban en el equipo de natación.

Fui caminando asta la piscina pero al parecer me había equivocado con la hora, como me daba flojera regresar luego decidí quedarme ahí hasta que llegara el entrenador, me senté en las bancas y ahí fue cuando lo volví a ver pero esta vez estaba nadando, era el mismo chico de los hermosos ojos verdes, el cabello cobrizo alborotado y esa sonrisa tan irresistible… ¿Qué has dicho Bella? ¿No te estarás enamorando no? ¿Bueno y si así fuera que? ¿Pero que tal si lo que te quería decir Rose era que tenia novia? Bueno a lo mejor si tenía novia, era demasiado guapo como para estar soltero. Además Bella solo lo as visto dos veces, bueno tres pero eso no quiere decir que va a ser el amor de tu vida… ¿o si? Ya mira Bellita es muy simple si quieres saberlo tienes que hablar con él es la única manera de saber si te gusta o no. Aish Bella no te hagas tu y yo sabemos perfectamente que ya es tarde, te as enamorado y no lo puedes seguir negando.- me repetía una y otra vez mi conciencia, estupida conciencia nunca se podía quedar callada.

Después de un rato, salio de la piscina y supongo que se fue a vestir ni modo que valla tras él para ver que hace jajaj osea me gusta pero tampoco soy una pervertida. Luego de un buen rato salio vestido con una polera negra que le quedaban perfectos ¿Bella te estas escuchando? "Perfectos" estas hablando como una boba enamorada ya tienes 17 años no tienes que comportarte como una niña de 15, bueno pero quizás sea la ilusión del primer amor que me hace hablar de esa forma, me repetía a mi misma.

Uhmm un plan para hacer que me hable… perfecto ya lo tengo. Como estaba en las gradas del piso superior sobre él decidí aventarle el sujetador de mi cabello, ya saben para que él me lo entregue y yo darle las gracias, me fui acercando hacia donde estaba él, y lo avente con cuidado, pero él no hizo nada, creo que ni lo sintió, solo siguió caminando y ni siquiera miro hacia arriba para ver quien le había aventado algo. Hey Bella que esperas, se esta yendo ¿esta segura que eso es lo que quieres? Bueno es ahora o nunca- me dije a mi misma, así que fui corriendo tras él.

- Hey tú, espera por favor!- le grite bajando las escaleras. Pero sencillamente él solo me ignoraba. Llegue a su lado, lo toque del hombro y le dije- ¿Es que estas sordo o que?

- ¿Disculpa es que no sabia si me hablabas a mi?- me respondió.

- Bueno igual fue bastante grosero de mi parte decirte eso, es solo que vine a pedirte disculpas porque aunque creo que no lo sentiste te callo por casualidad mi sujetador del cabello.

- Aaaa asi que eso fue lo que me callo en la cabeza.

- ¿si lo sentiste? ¿Por que no me dijiste nada? ¿Por qué no miraste hacia arriba para saber que te callo?

- Pues es simple jajaja igual no lo hubiera sabido porque soy ciego, simplemente no veo.

¿Era ciego? Mi hermoso chico de bellos ojos verdes era ciego… no sabia que decir, estaba simplemente en shock, espera Bella no por ello vas a permitir no conocerlo.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sorprende? No s novedad jajaja pero ya estoy acostumbrado uhmm supongo que tu eres la chica nueva ¿no? Soy Edward Cullen, un gusto.- me dijo extendiendo la mano, la tome para saludarlo y fue cuando sentí algo que nunca en mi vida había sentido, una especie de corriente que recorría todo mi cuerpo, era algo único, como un simple rose me hizo sentir tantas sensaciones diferentes y hermosas ¿será amor? Eso solo lo sabrás si hablas con él Bellita. No me había dado cuenta de la cantidad de tiempo que había estado sosteniendo la mano de Edward hasta que él me dijo.- Es un placer pero… ¿Cómo te llamabas?

- Si claro disculpa soy una tonta, me llamo Isabella pero me gusta que me digan Bella.

- Bueno es un gusto conocerte Bella, pero creo que ya me tengo que ir- en ese momento lo solté, pero que vergüenza ¿Qué habrá pensando?

- A si es cierto yo también me tengo que ir, de seguro mi hermana Alice me estará buscando desesperada, uhmm aunque más que desesperada yo dirás que estresada jajaja detesta esperar.

- ¿Eres la hermana de la tal Alice? Mi hermano Jasper me a estado hablando sobre una chica nueva llamada así jaja de seguro es la misma.

- ¿asi? ¿y que te a dicho?

- Pues muy simple, le gusta y de seguro le pide una cita en estos días.-me dijo caminando y yo a su lado jajaja era muy buena onda y enserio me empezaba a caer de maravillas.

- aaaa ¿y tu crees que mi Alice caerá tan rápido en los encantos de tu hermanito? jajajaja

- Pues a lo mejor si, según él, ella lo estaba mirando durante todo el receso.

- jajaja waooo que egocéntrico hermanito tienes.

- Bueno sí, pero no nos parecemos mucho, bueno quizás si en lo irresistiblementes buen parecidos que somos jajajaja.

- jajajaja que egocéntrico y engreído es usted Sr. Cullen pero sabe algo jajaja enserio me cae muy bien.

- Y usted a mi Srta. Swan.- espera un momento ¿Srta. Swan? ¿Cómo savia mi apellido?

- ¿Cómo sabes mi apellido?

- A es que todo el mundo estaba hablando de ustedes, jaja no podré ver pero escucho muy bien.- me respondio bromeando, Edward era fantastico, porque para él su discapacidad no le impedía hacer nada, él era feliz y eso me hacia admirarlo cada aun más.

- uhmmm bueno Sr. Cullen como diga.

Desde ese día solíamos ir a todos lados juntos, Edward se convirtió para mí en algo más que el chico de los hermosos ojos verdes que me encantaban, era mi amigo, mi hermano, mi confidente, mi amor… él me había enseñado el verdadero significado de la vida y eso hacia que lo amara cada día más, aunque no tuviera en valor de decírselo nunca.

- ¿Qué pasa Bella? ¿Por qué estas tan callada?

- Por nada Edi no me hagas caso- le dije lo más entusiasta posible,

- uhmm estas como rara, tu nunca eres así, acaso ¿ya no confías es mi?

- jaja no Edi, claro que confió en ti, tú eres mi mejor amigo- lo abrase y le di un dulce beso en la mejilla- sabes e estado pensando si tu, bueno es que tengo muchas ganas de ver el mundo como tú lo ves, no sé si yo podría sentir las cosas como tú la sabes sentir, es como extraño…

- Bella, cierra lo ojos.

- ¿Para que?

- Solo hazme caso y ciérralos.- Así lo hice pero inmediatamente lo abrí, me gire y le dije.

- Edward enserio no puedo ¿y si me caigo?

- ¿Isabella Marie Swan ¿creerías que soy capas de permitir que te ocurra algo? Confía en mí ¿por favor?

- Bueno esta bien, pero tu tienes que estar detrás mío a cada momento ok- los volví a cerrar y le sujete la mano- no me sueltes Edii.

- Nunca lo aria Bella, siempre estaré contigo-me susurro en el odio muy despacio, una corriente recorrió todo mi cuerpo- ya ahora estaré detrás de ti guiándote, tu solo déjate guiar.

- Esta bien- me empezó a guiar por todo el camino, susurrándome cada cosa que tenía que imaginarme.

- Ahora solo piensa que estamos en una playa ¿puedes sentir la brisa?- Puede sonar raro, o hasta loco, pero si la sentía, podía ver el mar, hasta sentir la arena bajo mis pies, podía oír reventar las olas en el mar… era simplemente mágico, y todo gracias a Edward, mi Edward.

- O Edward esto es tan hermoso.- gire para abrasarlo pero al intentarlo me tropéese y caí encima de él. Sentía su respiración tan seca a la mía, olía deliciosamente irresistible, sus ojos, esos hermosos ojos verdes que me enamoraron desde la primera vez que los vi ¿enamoraron? Si Isabella, estas enamorada de Edward, perdidamente enamorada de él.

- Yo… Edward lo siento- cuando estaba apunto de levantarme, me sujeto de la cintura y me atrajo más a él.

- Shuuuuu…no digas nada Bells.- luego coloco su mano delicadamente sobre mi mejilla y empezó a acariciarla, con un suave rose empezó a deslizar sus dedos por todo mi rostro, dibujando mis cejas, mi nariz, mis ojos y mis labios…- Eres hermosa Bella, no solo por fuera sino también por dentro- me susurro suavemente.

- Edward yo…

- Te amo Isabella, te amo como nunca creí amar a nadie, amo tu forma de ser, amo tu olor, amo tu compañía, amo tus caricias, amo tu compresión, amo tu cariño, te amo a ti y toda…- pero lo silencie con un beso, sentir sus labios con los míos, su lengua jugando con la mía en una hermosa lucha, mi primer beso y era con el amor de mi vida, él único que me había enseñado el verdadero significado de la palabra "amar sin importar nada" porque Edward era eso para mí, mi amor, y ahora mi mundo estaba completo porque mi amor me amaba igual que yo a él.

- Y yo a ti, Edward amo esa bendita luz de tus ojos ya que ellos me mostraron lo que es amor, porque tú eres mi amor, mi único y verdadero amor.


End file.
